


A new Relationship

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: Parksborn - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get hot and heavy when Peter and Harry play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Really no plot..Just a reason to write Harry and Peter doing it  
> So...  
> Sorry, for any mistakes I did not proofread this.

The kiss is hard. A clash of lips teeth and tounges. Hands fumbling to tear off clothes.  
Harry Osborn and Peter Parker had just reunited. The two were best friends until Harry was shipped off to boarding school at eleven years old.  
When Harry came back to New York all he could think about was Peter, but didn't know if he should try and see him after the Osborn never kept in touch..  
The next thing he knew Peter was at the bottom of his staircase.. He was looking down at that messy brown hair and big warm brown eyes..it all made his heart pound in his chest.  
Peter stole him away from the dank house and boring meeting and they walked around the city..skipped rocks..talked. Neither wanted the day to end.  
"We could go back to my house." Harry suggested looking up at his newly found again friend, "I bet the video game systems are still set up" he smirks, remembering the countless hours the two had spent sitting on the floor playing games.  
Peter grins at the memory "Oh man..Yes we have to, let's go"  
Harry smiles and they make their way back to Harry's huge house.  
Harry hadn't gone into his old room since he had been back and as the two boys started walking toward it he couldn't help feeling a little anxious..wondering if his father had changed the room in the years that Harry had left it.  
Peter glances over at his blue eyed friend and frowns at seeing the almost worried expression on it. "Hey Har, you okay?"  
Harry nods quickly, not wanting Peter to worry for him and definitely not wanting to discuss any emotions. Harry reaches for the doorknob and twists it to open the door, the room finally revealed. Harry walks in first looking around at his childhood for the room was exactly the same.  
Harry didn't know how to feel about it but he honestly didn't want to think about it so he turned to the television and video game system..set up the same way, though newer models had replaced the one from his youth.  
Peter takes his spot on the floor crossing his long legs in an Indian style position and grabbing an Xbox remote as Harry powers up the console selected Super Smash Bros for them to play.  
"I'm gonna kick your ass" Harry smirks, grabbing his remote and sitting down next to Peter on the ground.  
Peter laughs "I'd like to see you try"  
Harry smirks and they begin playing.  
Peter completely kicks Harry's ass.  
Harry hadn't really been able to keep up his video game skills up while in Boarding school, or at least that was the excuse he gave himself for completely sucking.  
Harry groans tossing his remote on the floor in frustration.  
Peter laughs "What was that about you kicking my ass?"  
"Shut up" Harry says but is laughing anyways as he shoves Peters shoulder causing the taller boy to fall over.  
"Hey! No need to get violent!" Peter teases and Harry scoffs "You can handle it, can't you Parker?" He smirks looking over at the brunette who situated himself laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head..and Harry couldn't help to think about how damn adorable he looked. His eyes bright with laughter..the once slender build having gained muscles that Harry could clearly see from Peter's position. Peter grins looking back at Harry, "Yeah. I can handle it."  
Harry blinks, his tounge darting out to wetten his lips.  
There was a kind of tension in the room...they both felt it and Harry knew exactly how to relieve it.  
Before he could convince himself not to he leaned over to Peter and kisses his lips.  
Peter's eyes widen in surprise of the suddenness of lips on his own, but he doesn't pull away. His lips move against Harry's causing the Osborn to have more confidence in his kissing. He begins to kiss his old friend deeper, faster, and slowly moves himself to sit on top of him.  
Peter gasps softly, his hands tentatively sliding up Harry's thighs and then grabbing onto his hips as he feels a tounge enter his mouth. Peter reciprocates, moving his tounge along with Harry's. The two boy's breath became heavy. The kiss is hard now. A clash of lips teeth and tounges. Hands start fumbling to tear off clothes. Peter practically ripping Harry's shirt because of his enhanced strength, but the action only turned Harry on more and he grabbed onto Peter's pants, quickly unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them off. Hary paused briefly, looking at Peter laying there, his face flushed, bulge pressing against his underwear begging to be released.  
"Harry.." Peter utters, not exactly as a question but more as a wondering why the other boy had stopped.  
Harry smirks biting his lip "Don't worry Parker, I'm not through with you."  
Peter didn't think he had heard anything hotter. He grabs Harry and pushes him back onto the ground, yanking off the others pants as he plants another hard kiss onto his lips. Harry moans softly kissing Peter back passionately as he grabs the other's cock through his underwear making Peter moan against Harry's lips. Harry smirks in response before slowly sliding off the other's underwear. Peter pulls away to get the underwear completely off, harry laying there watching licking his lips when he sees the length of the others cock. Peter grins at him "Like what you see?" He smirks and Harry chuckles "Shut up Parker and get back over here"  
Peter laughs but listens and goes back to his position above Harry then pauses again to pull off the other's underwear, revealing his own impressive and hard cock.  
Peter slowly reaches out and glides his hand across Harry's cock, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape the blonde's lips. Peter smiles from the confirmation that what he was doing was right and he starts stroking Harry's cock with more confidence. Harry groans leaning his head back against the hardwood floor. Peter leans over him placing kisses across his neck as he slowly keeps stroking his hand across Harry's shaft. After a moment Harry reaches up and grabs Peters cock, wanting him to have pleasure too. Peter gasps his pleasure as Harry lifts his head to look at Peter, blue eyes meet brown and the two look at each other as they stroke each other's cock, seeing the pleasures they were giving reflected there. Smiles cross their lips before Harry brings his back to kiss Peter. They were breathing even heavier now, desire building. "Lube.." Harry gasps out "In my bag..the guest room"  
Peter nods in understanding. "Don't move" he grins then quickly gets up to obtain the lube from next door. When he comes back Harru is laying in the bed wearing nothing but a smirk.  
"I said don't move" Peter teases as he makes his way over to him.  
"Guess you'll have to punish me" harry teases back, Peter biting his lip in response.  
He pours lube onto his hand and coats his cock with it. Harry has his legs propped up, his feet planted on the bed. After his cock is slick with the lube Peter takes his lube covered fingers and rubs them over Harry's asshole, glancing at the Osborn for confirmation.  
"Fuck, do it." Harry gasps and Peter smirks before slowly sliding a finger into Harry's tight ass. Harry moans arching his back as Peters long finger teases his prostate.  
Peter continues, moving his finger against Harry's pleasure zone, getting him ready.  
"Peter god" Harry groans after a minute, his cock beginning to leak pre-cum.  
"You ready?" Peter asks, wanting to make sure Harry was comfortable.  
"Yes!" Harry cries out impatiently making Peter chuckle but he concedes and grabs Harry's legs wrapping them up around Peter's waist as he slowly slides his cock up Harry's ass.  
The boy's moan loudly in unison as Peter thrusts his cock slowly and easily in Harry's ass.  
Peters fingers grip Harry's thighs, digging into the skin, Harry's cock bouncing between them from the movement.  
After a moment Peter grabs Harry's cock stroking it as he starts to thrust harder against him.  
Harry yells in pleasure, his cock and prostate being pleasured at the same time. After a few minutes, their pleasure building and building, Peters thrusts faster and harder now, his balls slapping against Harry's ass, still holding onto Harry's cock as he fucks him. Both of them gasping and moaning. "I'm gonna cum" Peter finally gasps looking at Harry through half lidded eyes. Harry grabs onto Peters hips not wanting him to stop "Do it" he moans.  
Peter moans loudly pumping his cock into him, after another moment neither can hold it in any longer. Peter yells in pleasure as he cums, the semen filling up Harry's ass. Harry moans loudly as he cums, his cock shooting it out across Peters chest. Peter gasps looking down at the cum and sweat covering his chest. He slowly slides his cock out of Harry's ass and collapses next to his new lover. The two breathing heavily and smiling from pleasure and the new relationship they just created. This was going to be fun.


End file.
